Clans of the Cosmos
by Cloudplay7
Summary: Forgotten by the Clans around the lake, there were two more Clans. Those Clans were forgotten, their members marked as traitors and faded into distant memory then nothing. But they do exist and are like most other clans. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!
1. Origin

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! I'll be adding chapters to this story quickly. This story should have 5 chapters in the end. I hope y'all enjoy!**

Frostbush of ThunderClan was a proud warrior. She had gone through many trying battles and came out alive. But now was the most fearsome battle. Giving birth.

Frostbush was in much pain. She had already broken several sticks. She kicked and screeched loudly. The first kit slid out. Frostbush's mate, Beewing, nipped open the casing covering the kit. It was a silver furred she-cat. He then began rapidly licking it. Shimmerthroat, the medicine cat, then said, "There's another one coming!"

She was right. Another spasm of pain shook Frostbush. Frostbush gasped at the flare of pain. Another kit slid out. Beewing repeated the process. This one was a little healthy golden tabby tom. The two kits then crawled over to Frostbush and began to suckle.

Shimmerthroat suddenly got a distant look on her face. She looked back at Frostbush a minute later, gasped, then said, "These kits have a very important role for the future."

Frostbush watched as her two precious kits grew. She had named the she-kit Moonkit and the tom Sunkit. She watched them chase each other around the ThunderClan camp, smiling at their energy. They socialized happily with the other kits in the nursery and were soon playing mass games of kit hide-and-seek. Beewing would play their games with them, bumbling around acting like he didn't see them hiding, or letting them pretend his tail was a squirrel. After they were done playing, they would run back to Frostbush for milk and curl up with her, tired out from their games. Frostbush then would lick their heads as they slowly fell asleep.

/

Three moons later, Moonkit and Sunkit became apprentices! Frostbush embarrassed them by making sure their fur was perfect. They had tried to escape, but no kit could escape a mother who loved them and wanted them to look great! Frostbush watched as her little kits went up to the highledge with the ThunderClan leader, Hawkstar, and his deputy Duskflight. The kits were given their apprentice names then assigned a mentor. Sunpaw got Leafheart, an energetic she-cat with black fur, brown spots, and green eyes. That may not be a good pairing considering how energetic Sunpaw already was. They could get into mischief together, whether it be accidental or not. Moonpaw's mentor was Adderfang, a relatively quiet cat who looked similar to Moonpaw and Frostbush, as she had light silver fur and a sleek build as well. Frostbush was worried that her daughter would become quiet and shy from the influence of her mentor…

As Frostbush had expected, the mentors did influence her little precious kits. Moonpaw had become less hyperactive, which was actually a good thing, as long as Adderfang didn't suck all the fun from Moonpaw's little spirit. Sunpaw and Leafheart did get into trouble. Together they had played a prank on Adderfang and Moonpaw. They had tied a thin vine around a dead mouse's foot and had Adderfang and Moonpaw trying desperately to catch it as the took turns pulling it away. When the victims found out, the usually quiet Adderfang strongly expressed her anger by telling the leader that BOTH the apprentice AND the mentor needed tick duty. Hawkwing obliged and the duo of Sunpaw and Leafheart got two days of tick duty. Frostbush was disappointed in her son for this.

/

Six moons later, the warrior assessments for Frostbush's babies came around! Frostbush knew her kits would pass the assessment, they just had to! She had watched them train. Her kits were brilliant!

Moonpaw and Sunpaw left the camp, soon trailed by Leafheart and Adderfang in the shadows. Frostbush waited with Beewing impatiently. Beewing said, "Why don't you go on a patrol?"

Frostbush replied, "I don't want to miss my little kitties return for their ceremonies. That is why I must wait here. I wanna greet them as soon as they're done."

Beewing sighed then nodded. They then returned to eating their squirrel they were sharing.

/

Quite a while later, the apprentices and their mentors arrived, laden with fresh kill. Sunpaw looked very smug at his accomplishment. They must've past, Sunpaw would never look smug about failing.

Sunpaw strutted ahead of his sister and their mentors. Frostbush then ran to him and and began licking his ruffled fur. Sunpaw lost his haughty look and then began looking embarrassed. He said, "Mom, I'm gonna be a warrior! I don't need you to groom me any more! I can do it now!"

Frostbush nodded like she was agreeing, but she of course planned to groom her precious kits when they need it. She then zipped over to Moonpaw and began licking her fur, forcing it flat. Moonpaw snorted. She knew that she couldn't stop her mother from doing this, so why fight it.

Hawkstar then called for a clan meeting, calling the traditional, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a meeting!"

He then continued, "Today is the day two apprentices have proved themselves worthy of becoming a warrior! Would Sunpaw and Moonpaw come stand with me"

The two apprentices jumped up to the highledge then Hawkstar continued, "I, Hawkstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Sunpaw and Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

They both responded, "I do"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sunpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sunclaw. StarClan honours your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Moonpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Moonfur. StarClan honours your patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The whole Clan began cheering their new names. Frostbush was so proud of her little kits.

/

Around three moons later, something terrible happened. A pack of dogs invaded the ThunderClan camp.

Hawkstar yowled for the cats of ThunderClan to unite. The kits, elders, and queens were assigned cats to protect them while the rest of the clan fought. Brambletail and Frogleap were sent to WindClan to get help.

Frostbush and Beewing found the largest dog and pounced on it together. They clawed its face, which only made it more mad. The dog suddenly snapped its head up as Frostbush was leaping off to attack from the front. Its nasty jaws grabbed the soft flesh of Frostbush's neck. Hot blood gushed out of Frostbush's neck. She collapsed limp in the dog's savage jaws, never to breath again.

Moonfur and Sunclaw had watched the whole thing. They became filled with a cold, yet burning, rage. They tore through the dog's throat. They felt the satisfaction of the blood of their terrible enemy run down their claws. They then picked up their mother's body and solemnly brought her back to camp. The rest of the dogs had run away when WindClan had come, but WindClan's leader had lost a life in this battle.

/

Sunclaw and Moonfur sat with their heads bowed around their dead mother with the rest of the clan. They didn't understand how their mother could die. She was so strong, how could this happen to her? They groomed her fur for burial. She would find a good place in StarClan.

Sunclaw, Moonfur, and the Clan elders took Frostbush's body to a hill and began to dig her grave. Once they were done, they gently laid her body in the ground. They then covered up her grave. The elders left, but Moonfur and Sunclaw stayed. It began to rain, but the pair didn't care. Moonfur then got an idea and said, "We will both start new clans where no precious cats will die. We will gather loyal followers then leave. We must begin now. Mother's death has shown something, these Clans can't do enough to stop the death of someone's kin. In our new clan, nobody's kin will die."

Sunclaw nodded, and so their new plan unfolded.

/

The duo of Sunclaw and Moonfur worked hard to befriend cats from all Clans. They befriended four medicine cat. Their names were Leaftail, Yarrowfoot, Waspnose, and Sandpelt. Not that Sunclaw and Moonfur knew, but those four were shown a vision of the new Clans that would be formed and knew that they must be a part of it, for that was StarClan's will. Also their Cland had other medicine cats, so it would be ok for them to leave. The duo also gathered warriors apprentices, filling their heads with thoughts of their grand plan. Soon it was time to leave the clans.

/

Moonfur and Sunclaw went to all the leaders and told them of their fate. The leaders tried to dissuade them and their followers, but they were stuborn. Several of the apprentices they had gathered had become full warriors in the time it took for Moonfur and Sunclaw to feel it was time to leave the forest Clans. No matter how hard the leaders tried, the cats were dead set on this new goal. The forest Clans finally declared the cats traitors and drove them out of the area, cutting off a portion of Moonfur's ear. The Cats of the New Destiny hissed at their former Clanmates, but just left without fighting back. The journey to their destiny had began.


	2. Cats of the New Destiny

**A/N: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! This is a little guide to the cats in Sunclaw and Moonfur's traveling group. The actual story chapter is going to come later than I planned.**

**Cats of the New Destiny:**

_Leader(s)_:

Moonfur: Light silver she-cat with eyes that seem to be in between blue and green.

Sunclaw: Strong golden tabby tomcat. His eyes are the blue of his father's.

_Healers_:

Yarrowfoot: Cranky she-cat with light tan fur with a single golden spot on her front paw, and she has dark brown eyes.

Leaftail: A white she-cat with dark brown splotches covering her body, she has brilliant green eyes,

Waspnose: Golden tom with a swollen nose. He has hazel eyes.

Sandpelt: A she-cat the colour of sand. She has deep green eyes and a gentle caring attitude.

_Elder:_

Teller of Tales: Mysterious dark gray she-cat with deep green eyes. She talks to elements of nature in casual conversation as though they were actually cats. Most cats thought she was crazy, though she wasn't, but they didn't dare want to risk upsetting others about disrespecting elders.

_Regular Followers:_

Brushclaw: Dark tabby tom with dark green eyes. Black stripes cover his back,

Shrewwhisker: A light brown tomcat with a scar over one eye from the dog fight.

Juniperheart: Brown tom with white fur on his forehead. Eyes are blue, Named for an incident that happened when he was a kit where he tried to walk over to the juniper leaves instead of suckling for a still unknown reason.

Thrushtooth: Brown tabby tom with a wing-like shape on his fur near his mouth and has yellow eyes.

Fincheye: She-cat with a white tail, but the rest of her fur is black. Her eyes are blue. When she was young, her mother named her Finchkit because she wanted her to soar above the other warriors, but after becoming a warrior, she was hunting when a finch flew into her and almost took out her right eye.

Tadpoletail: Blue-ish grey furred she-cat with yellow eyes. Excellent swimmer, hence the name.

Goosewing: Grey she-cat with dark black spots down her sides and bright yellow eyes. Is expecting kits.

Mudfang: Goosewing's mate. Lithe brown tom with icy blue eyes. It would take a horrible storm to separate him from his mate,

Melonnose: Former loner. Taken in by ThunderClan after a huge flood. Proved to be a very loyal cat. Creamy white she-cat with brown eyes.

Ravenfeather: A black furred tom with one green eyes and one yellow eyes. Is a bit of a lone wolf. He likes to hunt by himself.

Mossfur: Dark black she-cat who has a white tipped tail and blue eyes.

Flowerleaf: A cream tortoiseshell she-cat that loves kits. She always would entertain the kits of her old Clan.

Rainclaw: Blue-ish grey furred tom with brown eyes. Has some darker lines down his back.

Featherpelt: A white she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes. She will take a stand if she finds it necessary. Sunclaw had showed interest in her at Gatherings, moving over to share tongues with her. Their bond had strengthened over the

journey to the mountains.

Foampaw: Silver-grey she-cat with thick black tabby stripes down her back. Her left eye is a very dark green, while her right eye was a light and icy blue. She is usually a quiet cat, but when she has her mind set on something she believes in, she will not change her mind and will stand up for her cause.

Cardinalpaw: Ginger tabby tom. His eyes are a deep blue. Gets along well with the other apprentices.

Ferretpaw: Dark brown tabby tom. He has dark yellow eyes and black stripes around his eyes. Secludes himself from other cats, no matter their intentions. Cold attitude.

Snowpaw: A friendly, fluffy white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Gorsepaw: A dark brown tom with green eyes and a torn ear.

Shrewpaw: Small, wiry cream she-cat with a long brown stripe down her back.

Duckpaw: Small grey tom who is missing part of his tail. He lost his tail when a fox attacked the patrol he and his mentor were on. He tried to stay back like his mentor told him to, but the fox caught his tail, tearing the top off.

Darkpaw: A black furred tom with green eyes. His mother died when he was a kit.

Kinkpaw: A grey furred she-cat with brown eyes. Her fur is always messy no matter how hard a cat tries to smooth it down.


End file.
